


人工智能珉九

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	人工智能珉九

“明浩啊，圆佑说他们公司新的人工智能秘书还挺好用的，出了个内测的让我带来给你用用。”  
大嗓门权顺荣人才走到工作室门口，声音已经传到徐明浩办公室里了。  
“怎么不给你用？还特地带来给我。”徐明浩手里画着新的设计图，头也不抬，一个白色的盒子被放在面前。  
“啊……你知道的，这种高科技东西我用不来的。”权顺荣摸摸后脑勺。“有什么问题直接反馈给他就可以了。”当然金珉奎也可以。权顺荣没说出后半句。  
“行的。那我这几天试试。”徐明浩应了下来，“旁边那一叠图纸你先拿去打个样吧，差不多该上新了。”

待权顺荣走后，徐明浩抬起头放松了一下肩颈，顺便拿起盒子看看，白色的盒子上印着Mingyu的字样。  
徐明浩慢慢摸过这几个凹陷的字母，长长叹了一口气。打开盒子拿出里面的入耳式耳机，打开开关，耳机里传出低沉性感的男声，“请连接手机蓝牙以确保设备正常工作。”徐明浩笑了一声，“居然拿自己的声音做人工智能测试？”连接了蓝牙，设备在取得手机各项权限之后正式进入工作模式。  
“您好，M公司第九代人工智能珉九为您服务。为您确认日程：下午四点有一个会议。晚上八点与文小姐，约会。”徐明浩注意到在约会的时候停顿了一下，“怎么了，跟文小姐的日程有什么问题吗？”“没有。只是确认一下是约会还是普通的晚餐，以便更好地为您选择餐厅。”人工智能珉九回答。“定普通的餐厅就可以了，文小姐也不喜欢太正式的。”徐明浩思考了一下，“要不吃火锅吧，好久没吃了，她应该也挺喜欢的。”“正在为您筛选附近的火锅店。已为您预定火锅店。订座信息稍后将发送至您的移动设备。”  
徐明浩对人工智能的工作效率表示满意，他摘下耳机——不是带着硌得慌，这耳机还挺贴合他的耳朵形状——他只是不想听到金珉奎的声音。

跟金珉奎分手也不过两三年而已，他还是不想去回忆他。  
其实也不能说是分手，毕竟从来也没说过在一起，当时只是徐明浩单方面逃跑而已。  
他们本来是关系很好的朋友，好到旁人有时候都开玩笑你们是不是有一腿。徐明浩没当真，他觉得金珉奎也没当真。毕竟好兄弟嘛，同穿一条裤子都没事。  
那天晚上他真的没想到，用双截棍敲头他都想不到。  
他只是喝了两瓶清酒，金珉奎也是。吃烧烤不喝酒简直就是耍流氓，所以就喝了。  
后来两个人因为喝酒不开车走路回合租公寓的时候，金珉奎突然在大马路上坐下了，说什么也不肯起来，像小孩子买不到自己想要的零食躺在超市里。  
徐明浩没办法也跟他一起坐下了，两个一米八左右的成年人就坐在半夜空无一人的马路边上，仰起头试图在路灯和空气污染的干扰下在天上找到星星。  
夏天大家都穿的很少，下身基本就是大裤衩，上身一个穿背心一个穿短袖，在空中挥舞试图指给对方看星星的手臂总是能碰到一起，火辣辣汗津津的皮肤接触又很快分开，像是有火花传递。  
“我之前看到说夏季星空的标志是夏季大三角，有牛郎织女和天鹅座天津四。”博学多识金珉奎说，刚才还像个小孩子现在突然又正经起来，因为仰着头找星星所以说话有点艰难，徐明浩头跟着他漫无目的地晃，也不知道一片漆黑的天空他说的大三角到底在哪里。  
“啊，在这里。”金珉奎伸出手指着他这一侧的天空，“哪里？”徐明浩头凑过去看，金珉奎却突然把手放下迅速转过来亲了他一口。  
徐明浩其实没反应过来，但大脑自动做出对策落荒而逃。  
他都不知道他怎么跑到文俊辉家的。坐在文俊辉单人公寓的小沙发上手里拿着泡好的蜂蜜水一口气全部喝掉，房间的主人坐在另一侧的长沙发上放下了手里正在玩的游戏。  
“你说什么？金珉奎亲你？”文俊辉一脸不可置信的表情，“然后你就跑了？”  
“那怎么办？我总不能……我总不能跟他谈恋爱吧。”徐明浩舔舔嘴唇，“我觉得我是个直男。”  
文俊辉沉默了一会儿，“你知道……我之前看到有个理论说，在你爱上第一个同性之前，你没法百分百确认你是异性恋。”他看徐明浩盯着空气，又补充道，“还有一个理论是，这个世界上只有很少一部分人是百分百的同性恋或者异性恋，大部分异性恋都会在生命的某个阶段喜欢上某个同性——也可能你意识不到。”  
“那你是说我可能会喜欢金珉奎？”徐明浩这么问他。文俊辉连连摆手，“不不不我只是给你提供一个思路。万一呢？”  
徐明浩瘫倒在沙发上，“那喜欢一个人是什么感觉？”  
“……心跳加速？”  
徐明浩摸了摸自己胸口，那大概是有吧，现在还心口狂跳，震动一路透过肌肉骨骼传出来。  
不对啊，刚才一路狂奔到文俊辉家，万一是剧烈运动以后的自然生理反应呢？  
“……算了不想了。我今天睡你家。你还需要室友吗？我明天回去收拾行李过来。”  
“等一下我这是单人公寓啊？？”

从那以后徐明浩就从合租公寓里搬了出来，但也不能说跟金珉奎关系恶化了，大家都很默契地不讨论那天晚上的事，减少了身体接触，其他的都和以前一样。  
徐明浩只当自己是喝醉了，他从来没问过金珉奎怎么想。  
其实不敢问占了很大的比重。  
他还没确认自己的性取向，或者说自己的心意。他怕金珉奎万一是认真的他却没法给出回应。  
我是舍不得这个朋友才这么做的。徐明浩看着金珉奎在厨房里忙碌的时候这么想。新室友等下就搬进来，金珉奎说那大家认识一下吧，就让徐明浩留下来跟他和新室友吃顿饭。  
新室友叫全圆佑，是个又瘦又高的男人，眼镜后面细长的双眼看的徐明浩有点不自在。  
“你好我叫全圆佑。是工程师，主要研究领域是人工智能。”  
人工智能？金珉奎不也是搞这个的？徐明浩还在想搞这个专业的人居然这么多的时候，全圆佑又补充到。“是珉奎的同事。”  
“你好你好，我是徐明浩。是服装设计师。”徐明浩避开了全圆佑的目光跟他握了握手。  
“珉奎呀，我等下还要去公司，就不吃饭了，你跟明浩吃吧。”全圆佑对着厨房里喊，把行李放到自己房间里之后就穿鞋出门了。  
金珉奎端着炖锅出来，身上还穿着围裙，看着全圆佑把门关上，又转头看了看徐明浩，“一起吃吧？我烧了挺多的，你要是再不吃我可能得吃个两天才能吃完。”

那天之后徐明浩几乎就没怎么见到金珉奎了。  
也没有刻意去躲。本来他们的工作领域就没什么交集，朋友圈交叉的也就那么几个，全圆佑么两耳不闻窗外事，权顺荣热情是热情但在感情这方面脑瓜不太灵光。偶尔徐明浩还要飞来飞去参加比赛搞设计，金珉奎也为了自己的程序焦头烂额。两人社交软件倒是没有取关，偶尔还能在INS上对方发表的动态下面留言，像两个普通成年人一样虚情假意地约定下次一起吃饭。  
但一次也没有吃过。

耳机上的提示灯突然亮了起来，徐明浩拿起来塞进耳朵里，在叮的一声后珉九开始说话，“您的会议时间要到了，请及时参加会议。”“……好的。”  
“您心情不好吗？”人工智能这么问他，“你怎么听出来的？”徐明浩有点惊讶。  
“我就是可以。”理论上是个机器人但徐明浩居然听出了点炫耀的意味。“如果心情不好我也可以为您请假，我刚查看了您的聊天记录，这个会议并不是一个很重要的会议如果您不出席也不会造成很大的影响。”  
“哇哦。”徐明浩一时竟不知道说什么，“那你帮我请假吧。”正好也不想去听那些有的没的，“你不要再用敬语称呼我了，直接叫我明浩吧，听着比较习惯。”  
“好的。”人工智能停顿了一下，徐明浩猜它是在重新设置，“那明浩接下来想去哪里呢？想看电影吗？最近有好些新电影上映了。”换成平语之后更像金珉奎了——虽然本来就是他的声音。

现在感觉就像金珉奎贴在他耳边说话，问他想不想去看电影，像是他们以前还在合租的无数个无聊的夜晚。  
“明浩我们去看电影吧！我很想看的《复仇者联盟》终于上映了！”金珉奎兴奋地拿着手机冲到他面前，忙于画图的文艺青年徐明浩抬头看了一眼过于兴奋的大狗狗，冷酷无情地说。“不要，我更想看《情书》。最近也重映了。”  
金珉奎看着手机留恋了一会儿，“那《情书》也可以。我买两个小时后的票可以吗？你想吃爆米花吗？可乐要吗？我这里一起下单了啊！”  
“行行行好好好没问题等下你记得时间地点座位就可以。”徐明浩给自己调了个一小时后的闹钟又低下头去继续画图了。  
学校附近的电影院总是人满为患，但大部分都是小情侣，他们两个男生在一堆男女成双里显得格格不入，但金珉奎完全不在意。到电影院的时候电影快开演了，金珉奎急忙取了票，一只手牵住正在吃爆米花的徐明浩手腕就往检票口走。徐明浩稳稳地抱着爆米花桶，任由金珉奎拉着他。  
两个人听到片头音乐响起的时候才感觉哪里不太对，“你票买成《复仇者联盟》了？”金珉奎借着大屏幕的光看了眼电影票，“啊，刚才点进《复仇者联盟》的界面忘记退出就买票了。”金珉奎小心翼翼地看了徐明浩一眼，“我就说刚才进场怎么还发了3D眼镜呢。”徐明浩自顾自地吃着爆米花，把手上的爆米花吃完后用还沾着糖浆的手揉揉金珉奎的头。“算了，就这个吧。超级英雄电影也蛮好的。”

“定好啦，两个小时以后的电影，根据你以往的电影喜好来看我给你订了新的文艺片，还有一桶爆米花。取票的时候一起拿就可以了。”  
“改成超级英雄电影吧。”徐明浩突然说，“最近有吗？有就看那个吧。看文艺片吃爆米花太奇怪了。”  
珉九沉默了一会儿，“不看文艺片吗？”徐明浩摸了摸下巴，“你都给我订了爆米花还让我看文艺片？是想让我被同一个场次的人赶出去吗？”“……好像也是。那现在给你改成特效大片了。时间会比原来推迟一点没有关系吗？”  
“赶得上跟文小姐的约会吗？来得及就没有关系。”  
“电影看完大概还有半个小时到四十分钟，从电影院到火锅店的最短距离只要五分钟，所以肯定能赶上。”珉九向他保证。  
“那要是赶不上，我就要跟你们公司投诉你这个机器人有问题，要把你拖出去销毁。”徐明浩笑起来，从工作室出来一边走一边说。  
“我是有思想的人工智能！你不能这样！”珉九抗议到。  
“那就看你办事办的怎么样咯。”徐明浩按下电梯下行按钮，“要乖啊珉九。”

到了电影院取了票才发现，珉九给他定的居然是私人电影院。  
他一个人坐在一个厅里看电影，爆米花咬得震天响都没人会来赶他出去的。  
有点无聊啊……电影进行到一半多，主角团还在为了不知道什么东西打架，迟迟不进入正题，徐明浩听着夸张的飞行特效音和镭射激光的声响，手里的爆米花也不太有味道了。  
他拿出手机看了看时间，七点半了。徐明浩思考了一下，打了个电话给文俊辉，“俊辉啊，你到火锅店了吗？”  
“到了啊。你真的定位置了吗？前台说今天有什么公司团建包场了，没有位置啊。”  
“这样啊。”徐明浩努力忍住不笑出来，“那你先回去吧，我今天有点事八点也过不去了，下次再一起吃饭。”  
“……小浩浩你是不是有什么事瞒着我？”  
“没有没有我怎么敢有事瞒着您呢。”徐明浩装模做样地跟文俊辉客套了两句，“我晚上可能不回来了，别给我留门了。”  
“哦——”文俊辉发出意味深长的感叹声，“原来是小浩浩长大了——记住哥哥爱你哦挂了拜拜！”  
挂了文俊辉的电话后徐明浩拿起耳机塞进耳朵里，叮的一声后并没有发出别的声音。  
“珉九啊。”徐明浩在座位上伸了个懒腰，大屏幕里的主角团还在打架，而且看起来战斗还遭遇了一些瓶颈，“离八点还有半个小时，为什么电影还没放完呢？”  
M公司第九代人工智能听起来有点慌乱，“……可能是数据混乱有误。我已经向公司提交了错误报告。”  
“我想说的不是这个。”  
“金珉奎，你，现在，立刻，马上，到这里来。我可以用半个小时给你解释我当时为什么跑掉。”耳机里叮的一声来的太突然以至于徐明浩话都没说完，他笑着摇摇头。拿着手机走出放映厅，在小食窗口买了一杯可乐靠在门口等那个错过了太久的小傻子。

剧烈运动会心跳加速是真的。  
喜欢你会心跳加速也是真的。


End file.
